


D.va's Wild Ride

by Nathanking2474



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Vore, Cum Digestion, F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex, Snuff, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathanking2474/pseuds/Nathanking2474
Summary: Zarya has a proposition for D.va but she seems a bit skeptical.
Relationships: Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova/Mei-Ling Zhou, Hana "D.Va" Song/Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	D.va's Wild Ride

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!~ Hope you all enjoy this new story!

Zarya knocked on D.va's door, nervous and embarrassed about what she was going to ask of her but she was desperate. D.va answers the door and looks up at the massive Russian woman before her "Zarya? What can I do for you?" she asks. "Could we speak in private please, it's kind of...strange." D.va invites her in and shuts the door, "So what's up" she asks once again "Well...Mei and I have a bit of a thing we're going to do tonight but umm.." she begins but blushes hard, D.va simply looks at her and waits for her to finish. "Well I have been having trouble getting it up...and I need your help" D.va blinks at the request "You..need me to..help you..get hard?" she stutters "So..what I just..blow you or whatever?" Zarya shakes her head "I need you to..go inside my cock..only for a few hours and then I can let you out" D.va looks at her confused "Inside? What shrink me down and put me in there? Isn't that dangerous? What happens if I melt into cum?" She says clearly somewhat familiar with cock vore. "Even if you do you can reform as long as you have room to. So all I would have to do is spray you all over Mei and you'll be fine but you shouldn't melt I don't think." Zarya tries to assure her.

"I mean, I guess I can, as long as you make sure I'll be okay" D.va says which gets a sigh of relief from Zarya "I will little one, now hold still" Zarya takes out a small gun and fires it at the young Korean girl and in an instant she is shrunken down to only 1 inch tall. She picks her up and pulls out her cock which was impossibly thick and nearly 12 inches long. D.va is placed feet first into the cock and slowly pulled inside, sliding down and dropping into Zarya's nearly baseball sized nuts. After swallowing D.va her cock was already starting to get hard "Well let's go before we're late!" She says making her way to Mei's room. Mei was wearing very skimpy red lingerie her thick ass and huge tits spilling out of it "Oh good, I was wondering if you were going to make it" Mei smiles walking over to Zarya and beginning to kiss her. D.va sat in her fleshy prison while she listened to them making out, Zarya's balls beginning to heat up in the thrill. "I want you now Mei, please" She says pushing her to her knees and pulling her cock out, and resting it on Mei's pretty face "Wow, you are really excited aren't you?" she giggles and begins to suck on the huge meat pole before her.

Zarya moaned as her cock was sucked by the thick Chinese woman and D.va could hear Mei gagging like a slut on Zarya's monster cock. D.va also noticed that her body was in fact starting to melt into more of Zarya's cum but she had faith in Zarya to keep her safe as she very slowly began to digest. it was a few minutes of sucking cock before Zarya picked Mei up and dropped her on the bed and got between her legs, slowly pushing her cock inside the tight pussy. "Ohhh fuck it's so big Zarya fuck me hard!" Mei begged and Zarya did as she was told and started to pound her pussy hard, causing D.va to shake around violently inside Zarya's balls. Zarya was losing her mind as she listened to Mei's moans of pleasure as she was impaled over and over again. "Zarya lay down, I want to ride you!" Mei said breathlessly, Zarya gave one last thrust before laying down and allowing Mei to straddle her cock and drop down onto it, this time letting it go up her big slutty ass which got an even deeper moan from Zarya as this hole was much tighter.

Mei bounced and rode Zarya like a cowgirl, moaning and leaning down to kiss her. D.va was nearly all cum now but still semi conscious hoping they would finish soon, and her wish was granted as she felt Zarya's balls begin to build pressure as she was nearly ready to blow. But her heart sank when she heard Mei "Zarya, fucking cum inside me! Fill my fat ass with that thick fucking load!!" Zarya at this point had forgotten about poor little D.va inside her nuts and moaned "Fine slut get ready for my huge cum load!" D.va panicked as she heard this, she would die if she was blown up Mei's ass "Zarya!! Please no!! Pull out!!" D.va tried to beg but she melted completely into cum just as Zarya forced her cock into Mei's ass balls deep and let her cock explode deep inside her thick Asian lover, unintentionally disposing of poor little D.va who was now nothing more than a load of jizz inside her former friend. Mei fell down next to Zarya and passed out with the cum so deep it wasn't even leaking out and Zarya soon also fell asleep, blissfully unaware of her little friends fate.


End file.
